An image capture device can include an image sensor. An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts optical information into an electric signal. An image sensor may include a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and/or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. An image sensor may transmit the optical information converted into an electric signal to an image signal processor (ISP). A data interface device may be used while transmitting the optical information.
A CMOS image sensor may include a pixel array, a column selection circuit, a timing control circuit, a row scanning circuit, a column scanning circuit, a reference signal generator, a sampling circuit, and the like. In the pixel array, a plurality of pixels may be arranged in a matrix pattern. The respective pixels may be divided by being surrounded by deep trench isolation (DTI). Further, the respective pixels may include a plurality of photo diodes (PDs). However, an electrical crosstalk phenomenon in which a signal-to-noise ratio deteriorates due to the exchange of a carrier with another adjacent photodiode may occur in one photo diode. In this case, the DTI is formed among the plurality of photo diodes to reduce the crosstalk phenomenon. However, when the DTI is formed between the respective photo diodes, there can be a difficulty generating a contact connecting a floating diffusion node for each of the photo diodes.